This invention relates to urinating aids for women, and is directed particularly to a disposable, waterproof bag for use in combination with a reusable, substantially rigid, manual support member for supporting the upper end of the bag in open position to facilitate urinating thereinto while standing.
Because it is often difficult to find clean and sanitary toilet facilities when away from home, particularly when travelling, women, because of the normal requirement for sitting down while urinating, often take measures to avoid direct contact with the toilet seat. This is usually done either by covering the seat with layers of paper towels or the like, or by assuming various squatting positions for urinating into a toilet bowl without contacting the toilet seat.
While various ambulatory female urinals of one kind or another have heretofore been devised for medical conditions such as incontinance, none is adaptable to occasional use by normal, healthy women for urinating directly into a disposable bag that is not attached in one way or another to the body of the user.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a novel and improved women's urinating aid in the form of a flexible, light weight, waterproof bag for use in combination with reusable handle means attachable at the mouth of the bag for holding it in open condition to facilitate urinating thereinto while standing.
A more particular object is to provide a urinating aid of the character described wherein the flexible, waterproof bag is provided with a cuff-like marginal upper end portion having side openings for the insertion of a substantially rigid, wish-bone shaped support member adapted to hold the mouth of the bag open and thereby facilitate urinating thereinto while standing, whereafter the bag and contents can readily be pulled away from the support member for separate disposal.
Yet another object of the invention is to furnish a women's urinating aid of the above nature wherein the disposable bags are thin and flat enough to enable compact packaging for storage in a purse or handbag, and providing for ready dispensing one at a time as needed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a women's urinating aid of the above nature which will be simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, convenient to apply and highly effective in use when travelling.
Other objects, features of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.